


not so obvious

by anapatricia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anapatricia/pseuds/anapatricia
Summary: Chat Blanc, but only during the time when Adrien knew Marinette is Ladybug, but she didn't know he is Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!  
> so, i have no idea where i'm going with this, i just had this idea because my bus was stuck in traffic and it took me 2 hours to get home instead of half our today and i love thinking about ladynoir, hope you enjoy :)

“Pound it?” Ladybug asked showing his fist to Chat Noir when they finally defeated the akumatized: A teenage girl who was now sitting on the ground looking confused at them. 

“Pound it.” He follower her on their natural celebration and he looked at her for a moment, thinking that was Marinette under that mask, smiling at him, happy with another great job done. Marinette, his best friend, his girlfriend. 

“Is everything ok, kitty?” She looked at him confused, he never looked so admired like that before. And he kept smiling looking at them for a few seconds before he realized what was happening. 

“Yes, of course, my lady.” He was embarrassed, and he couldn’t say why. Ladybug looked around for a moment and noticed that the girl was still there, without reaction, and she walked at her, followed by Chat Noir. 

“Are you ok?” Ladybug asked, sitting next to her, and Chat Noir sat on the other side. 

“I was akumatized?” She asked in a whisper and Ladybug got closer to her and said Yes as a whisper too, the girl started crying. “I’m sorry, Ladybug, I didn’t want to.” 

Ladybug hugged her without thinking twice and ran her hands through the girl’s hair. Chat Noir was still there, looking at her. 

“Look, you don’t need to worry, it’s not your fault, it’s Hawk Moth’s. Don’t worry about that, ok? You’re fine now.” She said and the girl kept crying for a moment before stopping hugging Ladybug. 

“Thank you, Ladybug, you’re awesome.” She said smiling and Ladybug smiled at her. 

The girl got up and left, Ladybug and Chat Noir kept seated seeing her walk away. 

“She is right. You’re awesome.” Chat Noir said looking back at her. He couldn’t stop smiling at her even if he wanted to. 

“You’re awesome, Chat Noir.” She smiled at him. His ring and her earrings made noise at the same time to warn them that their time to transform back was close. “I need to go now.” She stood up and looked back and him. “But first...” She waited for him to stand up too before continue saying. “I think I should have said that before, maybe last week when that happened, but I’m dating someone. That boy I liked.” 

He smiled at her, he wanted to say that the boy was him, he wanted to hug her and give kisses all over her face right there, without care about the masks, or the fact that Alya would post that on the Ladyblog and everyone in Paris would talk about that forever. 

But he couldn’t, so he just smiled at her. 

“I’m happy for you, my lady. Are you happy too?” 

“A lot!” She smiled again. “But I really need to go, we talk later?” 

“Wait.” He held her hand and looked at his ring, and then got closer to her to touch her ear, there were two dots left. “We have some time. I need to say something too.” 

Ladybug got nervous, she didn’t want to transform back by accident, but she trusted him enough to wait for a little. And she was kind of curious. 

“What is it?” She looked at him in the eyes, waiting. 

“I’m dating someone too. And she is... Incredible.” He said, and Ladybug got shocked, surprised and excited at the same time. 

“You never told me you liked someone! I’m happy for you, too!” 

“Yeah, I just noticed I liked her some time ago, and I have never noticed she liked me.” He let her hand go, his heart was beating fast, he knew he couldn’t want that, but he wanted so much to her to notice that it was him there. 

“That’s awesome.” She was still smiling. “I really need to go now, we can talk about that later if you want to.” She said and didn’t wait for an answer before she leaves. 

He stayed there for a moment, watching her go. And it was good that no one was around to see him looking at Ladybug and smiling like... Someone madly in love.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost midnight and Ladybug and Chat Noir were walking on the streets of Paris, seeing the few people still hanging out and the lights coming from the houses. 

Ladybug stopped in front of a store and looked inside of it, it was closed and dark on the inside, but she could see all the cute toy from the glass, she took Chat’s hand to call his attention back to her and pointed at a mannequin wearing a shirt with a little embroidery croissant on it. 

“Look at this! If you were my boyfriend, would you like to get one of these as a gift? Be honest.” 

Chat Noir looked to the shirt, and to the price next to it. 

“You don’t need to.” He answered without looking at her. 

“What?” She looked at him confused. 

“It’s too expensive, you don’t need to buy.” 

“That’s not what I asked. And since when you care about how I spend my money?” 

“I’m just telling, it’s a little expensive and you don’t need to worry about giving m... I mean, giving your boyfriend fancy gifts.” 

“It’s not a fancy gift, it’s just a gift. I have money, I buy ice cream for us all the time, I kind of work when I have time. And I wasn’t pretending to buy, I could do one shirt like that myself. Why are you suddenly acting as if I was poor?” 

“I’m sorry.” He said ashamed. He didn’t want Marinette to work twice at the bakery just to have money to buy him something when he could do that for her without any worries. 

“No, really.” She looked at him in the eyes, and he saw that she wasn’t angry, she was... Sad. “Nowadays you have been telling me that I should be more careful fighting and that I shouldn’t be awake this time of night doing patrols. And now you act like I can’t even buy a gift! I am really upset about that.” 

“My lady...” He got closer to her, she took a step back and he tried to get closer to her again. This time she just hugged him without saying anything, she didn’t want him to see her face, because she was about to cry. 

“Do I look like I can’t handle this? Am I being too lazy? Or too clumsy? If I’m doing something wrong just tell me so I can get better, don’t just throw it in my face and wait for me to understand what is happening.” She sobbed after she finished talking and Chat Noir felt like his heart broke. 

He wanted to hold her face on his hands and tell everything: “I’m worried about you since I figured out you were Ladybug and we started dating. I’m afraid you get hurt or that I will lose you, and you don’t need to do any effort to buy me or do me anything, I just want your presence, your kisses, your hugs.” 

But he couldn’t say any of this. 

“I will never think you are doing something wrong, my lady.” He really said. “I am just being too overprotective these days, and I shouldn’t, because I know you can take care of yourself. I’m really sorry.” 

She let herself from the hug and looked him in the eyes. There was a tear on her cheek that he cleaned with his finger. 

“Ok. But why this so suddenly?” 

“I don’t know.” He smiled at her, to make her smile too. “But it won’t happen again.” 

“Thank you, kitty.” She looked back at the store. “But, really, would you like that gift if you were him?” 

“I think your boyfriend will love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have no idea where this is coming but yeah thanks for the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to write more about this but it won't have an order of the events i guess? anyways, i hope y'all liked!


End file.
